


The Road To Rampancy

by ButterpuffFairy



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterpuffFairy/pseuds/ButterpuffFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From creation to her current status, Beta/Texas hasn't had it easy. Though, it was strange to her that she would find comfort in another Freelancer, even after they disbanded- that is until he was killed. After 7 years all AI tend to become unusable and rampant, it was only a matter of time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Failure Lived

**Author's Note:**

> ( This chapter is setting up my Beta, the next chapter will involve more of the overall plot. I promise <3 )

\------------------------------------  
Blurry.  
Everything was so blurry, so bright and chaotic. Unknowing of where she was, though everything looked familiar and a voice that made her heart skip and her stomach flutter, called to her. 

“Can you stand?”

She hadn’t realized she was on the ground.  
Pushing herself up only to stagger and fall again, she heard a calmer voice attempt to question the man who had spoken to her first- only to be shushed in an irritated tone.   
Taking a moment to steady herself, she tried again, pushing herself off the floor and standing weakly, shakily. Everything was in tones of grey, but somehow she knew that the man before her had stunning green eyes. Green eyes that felt familiar.

“Do you know your name?”

She enjoyed his accent; she seemed to remember him being from New Orleans, or somewhere around there…but why?  
“My name…My name is Allison.” She finally replied, earning a shocked look from the man before her. It made her question her guess, she was sure that was her name.  
Remembering more, she turning and looked around as if she had lost something. After a few moments of looking, she returned her gaze to the man who had been speaking to her, looking distressed. “Have I always been alone here? I…There was someone else…”

“No, you are mistaken. You’ve been alone until I found you.” He replied, glancing back to the man behind him.   
It gave her and uneasy feeling. She could have sworn…  
“Your name is Allison Hicks, your assigned name is Agent Texas, is that understood?”

“Yes, Sir.” Allison replied, having full memory of being in the military, she assumed she was to be place in a special division with a special name. It wasn’t all that uncommon these days. Though that wasn’t the position she remembered having, she had a completely different rank…

\---

It wasn’t fair, but it was the only chance he had at having her back. She would be perfect and he would make sure that no one could stop her; no one could take her away from him.  
People said he had an obsession, but what they didn’t understand was the pain someone felt when their other half was forcibly ripped away from them without warning. 

To him, she was an angel with fire nipping at her heels. She loved their children, and she never wanted to leave them. If this worked, she would never have to again. It would take time, and in would be unsavory in the eyes of many other scientists and higher ups that were funding his project; but he wasn’t sure he cared.   
The Beta AI was never supposed to exist, especially not with a memory as full as hers was. Things were sketchy and some things were gone entirely due to Alpha’s memory its-self, but Beta was a full AI. Taking this into account, it was easy enough to have a synthetic body produced for her using technology from the Spartan program back when they used to kidnap children and replace them with duplicates. But Beta’s memory had to be blocked. 

It was a dodgy process, but it also allowed them to further see what made her tick. What made Beta special and what her specific trait was- after seeing it, The Director decided to keep this from her as well. She was to never know about her past, or about her being an AI.

It started out well; she was to be trained until she could compete with the leader board. But it eventually turned into him training her to be unstoppable. She wasn’t allowed out until she could be number one. Caroline wouldn’t be happy, but once she knew, maybe she’d understand. 

She was beautiful.  
Her Blonde wavy hair, her greyish blue eyes, her fair skin and even the freckles that dotted her cheeks. Everything was perfect about her.  
Her strong opinions, her accent, and the sassy way she held herself… Allison living and breathing, but she wasn’t his.   
He’d often find her glancing over where the Alpha was kept during conversation, or during orders. It was clear she didn’t know, but he knew one day they’d have to meet.   
Alpha was based on him; so would they get along? Or would he reject her knowing her given trait…knowing that there was no possible way …

Agent Texas was to be tested the next day and he wasn’t going to make it easy. It was a dirty move, but if she survived, then she was ready.  
If he got lucky, maybe she’d end up disposing of his daughters muse. James was a problem he could never seem to fix, he was a distraction for Caroline and he knew that he would just cause problems.  
Only time would tell…

He just needed more time.

___________________________________________________________________


	2. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 on 1 is never a good idea, but usually it goes bad for the minority. Instead, when an innocent is hurt, Tex is quick to bite the hand that feeds and refuses to back down. Something isn't right in Project Freelancer, and she knows it. However, things calm down when a chance encounter sparks a friendship that could lead to much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, as you may have already guessed, takes place after the 3 on 1 battle between Maine, Wyoming and Agent York. I will be keeping to timline the best I can in this series- though I may add a few 'days' here and there to spread it out a bit more. I don't personally think the events of Season 9-10 happened in a week or so.

“What the fuck were you thinking?!” Agent Texas yelled, pulling away from Medical personnel and going after The Director, much to the staff’s surprise. They had probably never seen anyone buck up to him before- better to kiss the bosses ass than to call him an idiot to his face.  
Though it would seem that this came as a surprise to him as well, as he stopped and looked down at her; though he had a difficult time keeping his usually disgruntled demeanor.   
“Stand down, Agent te-“

“You stand down! You nearly got another Agent killed, all because of one of your fucking tests!” Texas ranted, swatting away any of the medical team that got too close. “I don’t want you goddamn help, go help the Agent he almost murdered.”

“Agent York has always been careless when on the field. Maybe this will teach him not to-“

“That’s bullshit!” Tex said, continuing to cut him off as she took a step closer to him- unafraid of his authority or his power. “You nearly got all of us seriously hurt and that poor guy, if he makes it, may lose his vision for life. I hope you’re fucking satisfied.” The dark armored soldier spat, turning and heading toward the locker room to remove the damaged armor.

Medical personnel attempted to follow, but The Director stopped them with a sigh, knowing that she wouldn’t accept help for her wounds at this moment in time. He wasn’t exactly planning on York getting caught in the crossfire, but he had calculated that he would end up helping Texas if things got too rough- he was just too much of a good guy. However, this was going to strain Caroline in the field…he would have to keep her under close surveillance and keep Tex on the roster to help ensure their success.   
\----  
Texas practically slammed her broken armor into the trash bin that night. It had taken her some time to calm down after the fight; she had ended up walking the halls, avoiding any and all human contact as she raged on her own.

After getting out of her armor and into a tank top and some comfy shorts, she knew she wasn’t about to return to The Directors agenda tonight, she would sleep in the locker room if she had to. She sat on the bench and started looking over wound on her shoulder- the bullet had just grazed her, but it had managed to go between the plates of armor. 

“You know, you should probably get that checked out.”

Jumping, Tex looked up to see someone she hadn’t exactly met yet, but she knew him from the files she had gotten familiar with in The Directors office.   
“Agent North Dakota…”

“Calm down. You can just call me North~” He said with a charming smile as he walked over and sat on the bench beside her, though he was still keeping a respectable distance for now. He hadn’t exactly pinned down her personality type though…but he didn’t expect her to be this pretty, that’s for sure. “If you don’t get that checked out, it’s gonna leave a pretty nasty scar.”

“Quite the mother, aren’t you?” Tex teased with an amused smile as she observed the unarmored male. This was her first real interaction with someone other than the Director, The Counselor or one of their little security men. It was strange seeing the sniper out of his armor as he was a bit lankier than she would have expected, he didn’t have the muscle mass York did, but it was clear he was just as strong if not stronger. 

Her amused smile confused North in a way; she had just taken down 3 of their best men without losing a single match, she had brutally destroyed Maine and Wyoming for using live rounds, she had taken several hits and yet here she was smiling.   
A small frame, a bright smile and freckles, for god’s sake, how can someone who looks like that be the spawn of Satan on the field?  
He liked it.

The blonde sniper stood and got the medical kit on the wall, kneeling in front of her and placing it on the bench so he could rifle through it to find what was needed to clean the wound.

“What are you doin’ up this time’a night?” North asked, pouring a bit of peroxide on a cotton pad. “You had quite the eventful day, shouldn’t you be in bed by now?” he continued, gently dabbing her cut, and giving her and apologetic glance when she winced in pain.

Texas shook her head and looked away in shame when he mentioned the day she had. People probably expected she knew what was going to happen; they probably thought she did that to poor Agent York on purpose.   
“Look, I didn’t know, alright?” She said, her drawl getting worse as her emotions got high. “If I would ‘a known, they damn sure wouldn’t have gotten as far as they did.”

“Easy there, I never said you knew.” He replied, beginning to place a bandage on the wound now to make sure nothing irritated it. “I’m one of the good guys, remember?” He teased, closing the medical kit and returning it to its place before returning to his seat on the bench beside the new ally. “I wanted to thank you for saving my friend-“

“Bang up job I did. Poor kids probably lost his sight for good.”

“Only in the one eye. Doctors said that with some medical care he may even recover some of the sight in that one too.” 

Looking up at him with bright grey blue eyes, Texas shook her head and couldn’t help the smile on her lips. “Are you always this optimistic?”

“Only in good company.”

The noise of a throat being cleared cause them to both look up, half in shock and half in fright of being caught- though maybe that was just on Tex’s end. It came as a relief, sort of, to see Norths sister standing with her arms crossed in disgust over by the end of the lockers.   
“Okay, um, before I pretend I never fucking saw you flirting with daddies favorite; I was supposed to tell you that you’ve been assigned a mission tomorrow. Kinda wish I hadn’t now.” She sassed, as she rolled her eyes and walked away.

Looking over at North, Tex had to hold in a laugh at the look of exasperation of the poor guys face.   
“Good luck on the mission and good luck with that one. She seems a bit high strung.”

“She’s not that bad once you get to know her.” He replied as he watched her stand, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed to see her leave so soon. “Got a curfew?”

Stretching, Texas sighed and looked up in the corner of the room at one of the many cameras that donned the walls, nooks and crannies of The Mother of Invention.   
“Actually…yes.”


	3. A Familiar Unknown Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission ends in failure and leaves the AI screaming a name no one recognizes, but everyone seems to know. North, York and Wash, gather to talk about whether or not this name means anything or if they're just being paranoid...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I finally got to write my favorite freelancers, North and York, and Baby Washington as well. Gotta love my babies <3 )

Time had passed and Delta and Theta had made their way into the lives of their designated Freelancers. It was also no secret, at least not to York and Wash, that North and Texas had taken time for themselves to actually make friends with each other. Though, York was still a bit bitter and wasn’t quite sure why someone would make friend with someone as scary as her, though Wash seemed okay with her luckily enough.   
Theta took to her instantly; telling her stories about his brothers and his sister that still eluded explanation or anyones implant, for that matter. All the AI that had been divvied out so far had been males- if AI’s even really have a designated gender. Who knows, maybe they could change it if they wanted. There was much time spent discussing this topic, more so between North and York than anyone else.

Missions were given and places on the leaderboard changed, except for Texas and Carolina.   
Texas had confirmed that she had nothing against Carolina except the constant and insistent competition, but they were both being pushed by the same person to be greater than anyone could ever physically become, that much was visible to anyone involved. But that didn’t change the air between them, it also didn’t stop the fact that Texas was constantly attempting to protect everyone on the field. 

Wash had noticed it first. She always seemed to get her part of the mission done as quickly as possible so that she could help all the other teams, especially if they had wounded.   
It was curious how she always showed up on Norths team whenever they were compromised. Sure, Wash asked him about it, but the question was always avoided with the old “She’s just doing what she was instructed to do.” Response. Though that was usually met with York chiming in: “Is she required to fuck you, too?”  
Cue Theta asking questions, North having a stroke and York being in trouble for the next few days.

However, on a particular evening, hours after missions had been sorted and given out, Delta suddenly got nervous. York felt a tingle down his spine and his head throbbed in pain. That same name was being repeated over and over again, a name he now knew all too well- Allison. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Wash asked with a hand on Yorks shoulder. He had seen this happen before, but it was never usually this bad. The AI’s could cause headaches, having a voice in your head was bound to do that whether it was ‘natural’ or not.  
Yorks answer was cut off by the sound of a distressed sniper busting through the door to the locker room, his chest plate was dented and his helmet was busted, once again, and for once he was clearly upset.  
“Whoa…you look like shit.” Wash commented, once again speaking before he could really speak. It was a bad habit, and he had it, but knowing it was meant in jest made North crack a small smile- though it was clear he was still quite manic.

“You should see the other guys.” North responded, “Especially the one that shot her…” he continued before his eyes fell on York, who was rubbing his head in a sad attempt to get Delta to calm down. “York, you okay there champ?”

Laughing lightly at the pet name, York stood and stretched, finally getting a look at Norths armor and letting out a whistle. “Man, they really fucked you up, huh? So much for being a sneaky sniper.” He teased, walking over to his other two friends and leaning on a locker beside them. “What’s the story, what happened?”

“Wait, they shot Agent Texas?” Wash asked, finally putting two and two together. “Why aren’t you in the infirmary with her?”  
Both Wash and York knew how motherly North was, the fact that he wasn’t by Texas if she was hurt was odd. Though most didn’t approve, it was clear that Tex wasn’t bad; she was just ambitious and rebellious. It was also clear that North was on pins and needles about not being by her side.

The Question earned a bitter laugh from the sniper as he shook his head and avoided eye contact, especially with the cameras that adorned the locker room walls.  
“They wouldn’t let me in.”

“I just wanna make sure she’s okay.”   
The little voice made all 3 of them jump, even North who was lost in his own disapproval of the dismissal. Theta was bright with worry as he sat on Norths shoulder, looking down at piddling hands.   
Gently prodding Delta online, and convincing him it was okay, York quietly asked Delta to ‘help a brother out by calming the kid down.’

“I am sure that Agent Texas will make a speedy recovery, considering the personnel I have on file. They are all highly trained and are here because of that training.” Delta explained, flicking online as well and keeping his focus on Theta to calm him down. 

“I’m just worried about her. Why would someone shoot Allison?”

The 3 freelancers shared a glance, while two shared a similar headache. The Green AI looked at the 3 stooges before him and tilted his head slightly in confusion; he wasn’t sure what was so shocking until he took a moment to analyze the situation.

“You were unaware that Agent Texas’ name was Allison, is that what is causing this confusion?”

“Yeah, did you know D?” York asked, looking back at his own personal green fairy with a quirked eyebrow. “When were you gonna tell me that you were flashin North’s girlfriends name in my head?”

“I didn’t even know…” North commented, his gaze trailing over to Theta. “How did you know her name if I didn’t?”

The little magenta AI looked around nervously. He didn’t like it when he was the center of attention, he much preferred it when he hung in the background and went unnoticed.   
“Oh, uh, I just figured you knew…”

So began a night of sleepless AI and sleepless Freelancers- All wondering where they had heard that name before and why they were hearing it now. 3 different men came to 3 different conclusions.

York decided it was a common name, common enough at least. He had met at least 5 different Allisons in his life time, either at bars, clubs or parties he had snuck/bribed his way into. Pretty name, though most of those girls were either obnoxious or were just straight up bitches…he figured Allison was a good name for Texas, based on the latter of his findings.

Wash was uncertain, he had heard that name before a long time ago but he just couldn’t place it. He knew that name had a face, had a memory that meant something but he just couldn’t find it. No one seemed to remember anything about it and it wasn’t as if he could ask his closer team mates like Carolina. She was already under enough stress, and was probably throwing a party over Texs’ trip to the infirmary. Hell, if the guy who shot her was still alive, he’d tell York he had competition.

North, having been brought into a meeting with The Director to talk about what happened on the mission and being thoroughly questioned on what happened to Agent Texas, had come to an entirely different conclusion. One he had heard stories of when he was younger and studying the past wars and races involved. 

“Hey Theta, you mind if I ask you a question?” He asked once he was alone and out of the countless meetings that was needed to determine the new course of action.   
Theta popped up happily, ever enthusiastic to talk to his designated Freelancer. The one he saw as more of a father figure than a partner. “Sure. I’m here to help, right?”

His happy attitude instantly put a smile on Norths face. He knew it was probably unhealthy to get so attached to an AI, but the little guy was so adorable and North had always liked kids. He figured it came with having a younger sister- it was worth mentioning that this comment was always met with “You’re only 13 minutes older!” from South.

Holding his hand out so Theta could sit on it, like always, North titled his head with a small smile. “Of course you are, and I’m glad I have you kiddo.” He replied, going quiet for a moment, listening for anyone around him or anyone that could be approaching. Once he was sure they were completely alone, he decided it was time to get down to business. 

“Tell me about your sister, Theta.”


End file.
